Crawling Back to You
by WickedForGood13
Summary: Kurt breaks up with Blaine. When he realizes his mistake, he goes to Blaine and begs to be taken back. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.


Kurt was a wreck.

In a fit of panic, he'd broken up with Blaine, the best thing that had ever happened to him.

_*Flashback*_

"_Blaine, I can't do this anymore," Kurt choked out._

_Blaine had gone still, becoming statue-like. "You can't do __**what**__ anymore, Kurt?" he asked. "I want you to say it, out loud."_

"_This," Kurt continued, motioning to their joined hands which he promptly disconnected. "I can't go out with you anymore."_

"_Why?" asked Blaine, whose voice, at the moment, was enough to freeze hell._

"_I can't take the stares and the barely concealed whispers if our hands so much as touch, never mind if we want to kiss in public. I can't take it if something happened to you because of me. Something almost did happen to you because me, already. Does the name Karofsky ring a bell? I couldn't live with myself if he or anyone else actually hurt you—because of me."_

_All this time, Kurt had been speaking to the floor. Having already determined that Blaine's eyes were cold as ice, Kurt couldn't bear to meet his gaze anymore. However, by talking to the floor, Kurt missed the softening of Blaine's eyes as Blaine realized that Kurt wasn't thinking of himself, only of him, Blaine._

"_I've got to go," Kurt muttered, before running away._

Kurt now paced the length of his dorm room, cursing his stupidity over and over. At the same time, he cursed Blaine for not even putting up a fight. Yet Kurt knew that the real blame rested squarely on his own shoulders.

Kurt felt as though he were being suffocated. He _needed_ Blaine. Without him, Kurt was nothing.

Having realized this, Kurt made his decision. He turned on his heel and left the room, not even bothering to put on his coat or his fur-lined boots. He made his way across campus to the senior dormitory (and Blaine).

He let himself in, shivering slightly at the change in temperature. Before he could change his mind, he made his way up the stairs to Blaine's room.

He was huffing by the time he reached the fourth floor, his face was flushed from the cold, and his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying all afternoon.

Before knocking, Kurt chuckled to himself about how he couldn't even go three hours without Blaine.

Steeling himself for rejection, Kurt braced himself and timidly knocked on Blaine's door.

When the door opened, Kurt was greeted with the sight of his disheveled ex-boyfriend, whose hair was a mess and who hadn't bothered to change out of a now-rumpled school uniform, the same thing he'd been wearing when Kurt broke up with him.

Not caring if he attracted an audience, and feeling that he'd deserve it if he did and Blaine rejected him, Kurt got down on his knees, practically groveling at Blaine's feet.

"I'm sorry," he choked out. "I was stupid. I let others' opinions sway my own and forgot to be true to myself—and to you. I love you and I was a fool to let you go."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kurt?" Blaine asked in as hard a voice as he could manage.

"Blaine, I am on my knees begging you to take me back. Please?"

When there was still no response, Kurt closed his eyes and bowed his head, but not before a single tear strayed down his cheek.

Kurt felt a warm, calloused hand wipe the tear away and opened his eyes to find Blaine kneeling in front of him.

"Kurt," came Blaine's voice, much gentler than before. "Get up off your knees and come inside."

Blaine stood and pulled Kurt with him, closing the door with his foot as his hands were still entwined with Kurt's.

Once inside, Kurt broke down again, sinking to his knees in front of Blaine as though he were a god and Kurt was a worshipper.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he cried, over and over again.

"Kurt, honey, I know why you did what you did," said Blaine, sitting beside Kurt and pulling the younger boy into his lap. "You thought you were protecting me by pushing me away. But hadn't you ever thought that perhaps, if we faced the world together, we could come out stronger than before?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt said again, his voice less hindered by sobs. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, and heaven knows you ought to kick me out and vow to never see me again. But, I am begging you, please, take me back. I love you and if you take me back, I swear I will never doubt you or me or us ever again. I love you more than life itself. Blaine, please answer me. Say something, anything. Even if you say you hate me—"

Kurt's rambling was silenced by Blaine's lips over his.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered huskily when he finally broke the kiss. "Shut up."

As their lips met for another kiss, Kurt managed to get out, "Does this mean you take me back?"

"Of course, silly," said Blaine, smiling into their next kiss. "I love you and want to be with you forever."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt moaned. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Blaine didn't answer, opting instead to kiss Kurt again.

"Kurt," Blaine said, breaking their heated kiss. "You should never feel the need to grovel before me. It's degrading and I would never want to subject you to that kind of humiliation."

Kurt shrugged. "It felt appropriate at the time. I was fully prepared for you to reject me and if I'd attracted an audience while on my knees, then I felt that I deserved—"

"Kurt, I'm going to stop you again and say, 'Shut up,' " said Blaine, interrupting Kurt's tirade about how he deserved to be humiliated after the emotional torment he'd put Blaine through.

Kurt sniffed, before pulling away and sneezing.

Blaine pulled away too and took a better look at Kurt.

"You must be freezing," he exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing a thick blanket to wrap around Kurt. "No coat and no boots. You'll be lucky if you don't catch a cold."

Kurt opened his mouth as if to speak and Blaine immediately cut him off. "And if you say you deserve it, I'll kick you out and never see or speak to you again."

Kurt promptly shut his mouth, only to take on a slightly wounded, slightly guilty expression.

"Kurt, I was just kidding," said Blaine, reassuringly. "I love you, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. But how long is that going to last? I started out as your prodigy, so to speak, and now I'm your boyfriend. Aren't you going to get bored, now that you aren't my mentor anymore? You won't have to help me and you'll get tired of having me around. You'll start looking for someone new to take under your wing—"

Kurt was silenced by Blaine's hand over his mouth.

"Shut up," said Blaine, lovingly. "I still help you, the same way you help me. We help each other accept who we are. We help each other get past the stares and whispers. And even though you started out as my prodigy, as you put it, and became my boyfriend, I could never get bored with you. I love you."

Kurt had never heard the words "I love you" said with such conviction before. Of course, Blaine had said "I love you" to Kurt before, and Kurt had reciprocated the sentiments. Yet the tiniest part of him doubted that Blaine's feelings could be true. Kurt had gone without love for so long and had been rejected so many times that he had come to doubt everyone around him, even those he trusted implicitly, such as Blaine.

Yet the sincerity in Blaine's tone, and the look in his eyes, convinced Kurt that he wasn't dreaming. Blaine was really holding him in his lap and saying that he took him back and that he loved him.

"I'm not dreaming," he whispered, more to himself than to Blaine. Yet Blaine still heard him, and it broke his heart to discover that Kurt still doubted love.

"You're not dreaming, Kurt," said Blaine, affirmatively. "I'm here, you're here, and I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

With that, he leaned forward and pulled Kurt into a crushing hug.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled into his chest. "I'd just like to apologize once more, for hurting you the way I did when I broke up with you."

"Kurt, there's nothing to apologize for. I understood why you were leaving the moment you started talking. You were, as usual, being completely selfless and putting me before your own interests. I knew you'd come back and here you are."

"Then…you're not mad?" asked Kurt, hesitantly. He still expected some form of punishment for having hurt Blaine. After all, Blaine was practically a god at Dalton and Kurt had crossed him. Surely he wasn't going to go unharmed…

"No, I'm not mad. And—I can read your mind—I'm not planning revenge or some form of public humiliation as payback. I'm not petty like the Neanderthals at McKinley. I respect you and would never go out of my way to hurt you."

"So…no slushie facials, no locker shoves?" Kurt asked.

Blaine roughly pulled Kurt, still bundled up in the blanket, out of his lap and turned him around so they were facing each other.

"Kurt, how can you even think that I, or anyone here, would stoop as low as to do anything of those things that you were subjected to at McKinley? We're your friends and we'll stand by you till the end of time. Kurt, I love you and will never, ever hurt you, in any way, shape, or form."

Throughout Blaine's speech, he'd been practically shaking Kurt, trying to knock some sense into him.

"Kurt," he continued. "You're safe here. You left the tortures of McKinley behind when you transferred to Dalton. And I know you. You think you deserve some form of punishment for having supposedly done me a great wrong. But Kurt, you never wronged me. I knew you'd be back and if not, I was prepared to wait until you were ready. I am 100% committed to this relationship. No mountain's too high, no ocean's too wide, that we can't conquer together."

Kurt was in tears again at the end of Blaine's passionate speech.

In an instant, Blaine gathered him up again and held him close.

Kurt soon realized that Blaine was crying too, for their tears were mingling together.

"All forgiven?" asked Kurt, checking for the last time that things were good between them.

"Yes, Kurt," said Blaine, smiling through his tears. "Even though there's nothing to forgive."

Kurt pulled his hands from beneath the blanket and wiped Blaine's tears away.

"I've never seen you cry before," he said in wonder. "You're so collected around me."

"Well, I couldn't have you think less of me for appearing weak, now could I?" queried Blaine.

"Why not? You've seen me at my lowest. Why shouldn't I see you at your lowest? Aren't we supposed to be there for each other, no matter what?"

"Since when did you get to be the voice of reason?" asked Blaine with a smile.

"I'm still surprised that you were interested in me, considering how many times you've seen me cry. It seems that ever since we met, every time we've gotten together, I've cried at some point or other."

"Well, I think you're cute when you cry. Crying accentuates your eyes."

Kurt laughed through his tears.

Blaine continued, "You reminded me of me, before I transferred to Dalton. You were facing the same demons that I faced and ran away from. Yet, I was intrigued by you because you were stronger than I was. You were out and proud. You didn't try to hide who you were, unlike me, who fought who I was and tried to blend in."

"Blaine," Kurt began. "How bad were things at your old school?"

Blaine was silent for a moment, trying to decide how to answer Kurt.

"Things were marginally better for me than they have been for you. The bullying and the harassment still got to me though."

Kurt looked at him quizzically. In response, Blaine pulled up the sleeves from his wrists to uncover numerous scars.

Kurt gasped and took Blaine's hands in his own.

Blaine, ashamed of his weakness, tried to pull away, but Kurt wouldn't let go. He raised one of Blaine's hands to his mouth and slowly kissed each individual scar. He then took Blaine's other hand and repeated his previous actions.

Blaine watched Kurt as he attempted to kiss away the scars, the pain, and the memories.

"People are stupid," said Kurt when he was done and could bring himself to look Blaine in the eye.

Blaine smiled and let out a bitter chuckle.

"I don't care about me," he said. "I'm just glad you got out before you turned to self-harm."

"Now who's being selfless?" asked a smiling Kurt. He quickly turned serious. "Blaine, did you ever consider suicide?"

Blaine closed his eyes when he answered. "Yes. I never went through with it, obviously, but I came close a couple of times."

Kurt took Blaine's face between his hands and kissed him, pouring all his love into the one kiss.

Blaine gasped at the passion Kurt was showing him.

"Never leave me," Kurt ordered in between the kisses he was peppering all over Blaine's face.

"Never," Blaine promised.

Before they got carried away, Kurt pulled back, tenderly stroking Blaine's face.

"I love you," he said. "I'm sorry I was stupid and let you go, but I'm glad you took me back. I'm sorry you were put in a situation that caused you to hurt yourself, but I'm glad that's in the past. I propose we learn from the past and look to the future—together."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Kurt," said Blaine.

"I love you," said Kurt. "I can't seem to say that enough."

"I love you too. And I promise you, Kurt, that I will tell you every day how much I love you and how I think that you are the most beautiful man out there. I will tell you this until you finally believe me, for I know that you still doubt your hold on me. Trust me, your hold on me is absolute and can never be shaken. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, before joining their lips again. "And thank you for taking me back."

"Kurt, put the past behind you and focus on our future."

"Of course, Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Their lips fused together, followed shortly by their bodies.

When Wes and David barged in later that night, they found Kurt and Blaine tangled together in bed with a sheet over them, resting peacefully.

Wes and David quietly backed out and thought about how well things had turned out for their friends.


End file.
